You Need a Chainsaw (CreepyPasta Fanfic)
by otaku-life-rocks
Summary: What happens when a mass murderer meet two insane twins and their best friend?


**You Need a Chainsaw**

"Holy shit! Clarissa, guess whats happening right now!" I struggle with the phone I have between my chin and shoulder.

"What? What's happening!?" Clarissa, my best friend, asked as I took the rope that bounded my writs behind my back, and throw it on the ground.

"Well I was like home alone, and suddenly I hear some noices coming from the basement. So of course I go down and see whats going down. And guess who I see," I say using my hands and body to animate my word, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Who did you see!" Clarissa pauses to think. "Oh my god! Did you see who I think you saw?"

"Yes! His face was even paler than I had imagined. Oh my god, when I saw Jeff I wanted to jump up and down. But then I saw what was in his hands."

"Was he going to use his knife?" Clarissa said in a tired tone.

"Yeah. You would think that if he targeted me, he would at least know I wanted to die right?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone knows you wanted to be killed by a-Wait! Where is he now?" Clarissa asked.

" I sent hime off to go get the-"

"Don't say another word, I'll be right there! Bye!" With that Clarissa hung up on me.

'She better get here quick,' I thought, not noticing the sound of footsteps as thet slowly decended down the stairs to the basement. I finally noticed the phycotic killer when he was standing like five feet from me. I looked down ar his hands and saw he still had a knife in his hands.

"Okay, why the fuck do you have a knife?!" I asked the mass murderer in front of me, clearly annoyed. Jeff looks at me... confused.

"H-how did you get untied?" he points his knife at my writs, then to where they should be secured to.

"Why don't you have the chainsaw?" I ignored his question.

"Did you not have enough money or something?" A knock on the front soor inturupts our conversation. Without hesitation, the intruder comes inside and down to the basement. Clarissa, with her shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes walks in with someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Mostly because Clarissa kept her in the closet under the stairs once they moved out together.

Jeff stood there, amazed at how Clarissa and I didn't fear him. Clarissa's 'friend', on the other hand, seemed a little less than happy at the situation she was dragged into. I ran up to the guest and hugged her.

"Ohmygod! Erika what are you doing here?" I asked the guest, a.k.a. Clarissa's twin sister.

"The only way Clarissa was getting here was if I came along much to my displeasure," she said frowning.

"Okay, who the fuck is this?" Jeff finally was able to grab our attention.

"Oh, sorry Jeff this is Erika and Clarissa, Erika and Clarissa this is Jeff the Killer," at the sound of Jeff's full title, Clarissa ran up to him and jumped on him. As if off of instinct, Jeff put the knife that he welded up to Clarissa's throat. Erika, being the sick bastard she really is, stared jumping up and down at the thought of finally being the eldest.

While I slapped Erika in the arm, Clarissa seemed to be fighting Jeff. I don't know where or when she got them, but in Clarissa's hands were two razor sharp siccors, prestained with blood of one of her other victoms. Jeff clearly saw them too, seeimg as he just got stabbed with one.

He falls to the ground with pain as Clarissa stands over him with a smirk on her bood splatered face.

"Clarissa! Stop being a butt!" Erika yells as she jumps her sister, trying to make stop killing people. I just stand there, taking in the whole scene. Clarissa and Erika were now in a fight. Their blood making it harder to grab on to eachother and see. I looked back at Jeff to see him missing. I scaned the room for the killer, but it was to late. A knife was plunged into my stomach. I let out a something between a grunt and a scream of pain. This seemed to gain the twin's attention, but this to was also too late. The knife was pulled out of my stomach and I would have fallen to my knees if Jeff wasn't holding me up by the back of my neck.

The knife found its way to my still beating heart. Jeff walked over to the scared-in-place twins as I fell to the ground. I couldn't see what was happening because I had closed my eyes and couldn't reopen them. I took in a breth knowing it might be my last. I heard someone scream, it seemed like a mans, and I knew that Clarissa was now killing my killer. I was filled with happyness. A smile took over my mouth as I took one last breath and gave into the darkness.


End file.
